


Cut

by Ametan



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Haircuts, One Shot, Super Hard PCness, mentions of previous episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ametan/pseuds/Ametan
Summary: How can you be nice and sweet if the joking never stops?  If the laughing never stops?  If the screaming never stops?  How can you still laugh at the hurt in people’s eyes?  He was like a drop of rain in the storm that was South Park Elementary.





	Cut

Curly red locks fell softly to the ground like the winter snow outside.  _Snip, snip, snip._   Kyle had never particularly taken a liking to his comically-named “jewfro”.

 

“It’s who you are, Kyle!” his mother would always say.  _No,_ he would reply in his pounding head.  _They’re strands of keratin and dead skin cells that quite annoyingly lack a sense of order._   It didn’t help that his friends couldn’t lay off the jeers and rather cruel jokes.  See, everything was a joke in South Park.  Like Wendy’s crazy ideas, Jimmy’s stuttering, Cartman’s weight, and Token’s loneliness.  Friends were jokes too, he would assume.  _Oh, so you want to act like you always act and not metrosexually?  See you **never** , Kyle! _ That’s why he always hid it behind the façade of a bright green trapper hat and a strong gaze.  Kyle squeezed his eyes shut.  It wasn’t hard to remember the events that brought a crushing weight over his shoulders.

 

_“Can’t we all stop being so mean to each other?”_  
_“Shut up, Kyle.  You sound like your mom.”  Shut up, Kyle. **Shut up.**_  
_“Kyle ruined it!”  Kyle ruined it.  Kyle ruined **everything.**_

 

When he returned home, barely making an effort to hold back tears, and whispered the words to his mother, she smiled and said, “Just be nice to everyone, Kyle.  They were just joking.”  How can you be nice and sweet if the joking never stops?  If the laughing never stops?  If the screaming never stops?  How can you still laugh at the hurt in people’s eyes?  He was like a drop of rain in the storm that was South Park Elementary.  
And so he raised the razor again.  Again and again.  Cutting down his problems, cutting down his fears, cutting down all the pain.  And what’s left?  Kyle Broflovski.  The new Kyle Broflovski.  The Kyle Broflovski who didn’t wear Terrance and Phillip shirts.  The Kyle Broflovski that didn’t laugh at dumb jokes.  The one who wasn’t who he was all those years ago.  And in a way, maybe even ironically, it was all thanks to the ones who pushed him down the hole.  
Putting down the razor and pulling on his hat, he walked out the bathroom door, not an inch of regret following him.  Mothers Against Canada.  Millennials Against Canada.  He smiled a bit.  He did sound like his mom.

 

_Hey, you were right, Stan.  We really are getting old._

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short story I decided to write after watching Super Hard PCness. And to show Kyle a bit of love.


End file.
